falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Aéroport de Morgantown
}} L'Aéroport de Morgantown est un lieu dans Morgantown, dans les Appalaches, en 2102. Background L'aéroport de Morgantown servit de quartier général pour les Samaritains après la Grande Guerre. En 2096Entrées de terminal du AVR Medical Center#November 7th, 2096, tous les Samartiains survivants furent appelés à défendre l'aéroport contre les Calcinés. Leurs efforts ne furent pas suffisants pour les arrêter, les créatures submergèrent l'aéroport et tuèrent tout le monde à l'intérieur. Suite à la chute de leur quartier général, les Samaritains ne purent vraisemblablement pas monter une contre-attaque afin de reprendre l'aéroport, pas plus qu'établir un nouveau quartier général. En 2102, lorsque s'ouvrit l'Abri 76, tous les Samaritains connus étaient soit morts, soit avaient abandonné leur poste et fuit les Appalaches. Le système automatisé de livraison par cargo-bot utilisé par les Samaritains est toujours opérationnel et déclenche l'évènement Collision Course, lorsque le joueur se trouve à proximité de l'aire d'atterrissage. Disposition * Une Tente de triage, au coin sud-est. * Une Salle d'opération, dans le hangar sud-ouest. * Centre de réparation de robots, hangar sud. Un steamer trunk peut y être fouillé au rez-de-chaussée. * Une tour de contrôle, dans la zone centrale sud. * Deux postes d'armure assistée. * Un établi d'armes. * Un établi de bricoleur. Butin notable * The Christmas Flood - Holotape, found in a tent at the northwest end of the air field. * Two random Vault-Tec bobblehead - In one of the quarantine tents sitting next to a med kit. * Psych eval: Wyatt Johnson - Holotape, found in a locked safe in the airplane wreckage converted into a living area at the northeast end of the airfield. * Psych eval: Olivia P. Henderson - Holotape, found on a metal shelf in a hangar that has been converted into a medical facility, closest to the airplane wreckage. * Melody Larkin: Dispatch - Holotape, found in the control tower next to the ham radio. * De'Andre's note - Found in a green footlocker in the back of the middle hangar as one faces them while looking south, immediately to the west of the medical center. * Flatwoods supply delivery - Note, found in the hangar full of robot parts, attached to a clipboard on the central table with a broken eyebot sitting on it. * Sweet bean - Note, found on top of an old stereo in the robot repair hangar, in front and to the left of the kitchen area with the terminal while facing it. * Camp guide program v3.4 - Holotape, found next to the sweet bean note, once the quest Tentative Plans is active. * Flatwoods kiosks - Note, found in the shower area of the robot repair hangar. * Tasks - Note, found in the kitchen of the robot repair hangar, sitting on the left side of the sink in the kitchen. * Volunteer training: Camping 101 - Found in the robot repair hangar, on top of an old stereo. * Camping Syllabus - The camping syllabus note can be found at the remains of Miguel's camp just northeast of the airport's tarmac area. His protectron, Mr. Fluffy, will be standing near the camp. * Patrol 2: Triage Center - Holotape, found in the locked safe next to the triage center terminal in the triage center tents on the southwest side of the airport, during the quest Safe for Work. * Patrol 3: Processing Center - Holotape, found in the safe near the body of Responder Rocky during the quest Safe for Work. The safe is in a green cargo container in the northern processing center. * Patrol 4: Medical Center - Holotape, found in the upper level of the medical center hangar on a metal shelf. * Patrol 5: Control Tower - Holotape, found during Safe for Work by selecting "Resource Requests" on the terminal in the air traffic control tower. * I remember you, mom - Note, found in the cemetery in the northwest corner of the area, sitting on top of a coffin in an open grave. * O holy night - A note found on a dead Responder dressed in pastor's vestments, laying in the bed of a pickup truck with a piano at the refugee camp area. * Two random magazines: ** On the left side of the desk at the top of the air traffic control tower. ** On a small table inside the destroyed airliner. * DON'T TOUCH - Note, inside the robot repair hangar, on the upper floor, on the side of the pulley machine at the end of the walkway. * Gardening test - Note, at the airport's northwest farm, on the ground next to a petrified corpse and box. * Sweetheart - Note, inside the deployed green display area in the northwest section of the airport, on top of a chair on the far right. * Responders Bravo Station key - Key on Responder Rocky's corpse. Opens raider safe at the airport. * Deux recettes aléatoires - Inside the destroyed airliner, one on a table and another on top of a cooking stove. * Fusion core - Inside the fusion generator within the 'Bot Shop' hangar. Apparition L'aéroport de Morgantown apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 76. Les coulisses L'Aéroport de Morgantown est basé sur le Morgantown Municipal Airport, aussi connu sous le nom de Walter L. Hart Field, à Morgantown, Virginie de l'Ouest. Gallery Farm_MorgantownAirport_Map.jpg|Morgantown Airport farm location Farm_MorgantownAirport_Landmark.jpg|Morgantown Airport Farm MTA-01.png|Body of a pastor at the Morgantown airport MTA-02.png|Body disposal in the quarentine zone of the Morgantown airport. MTA-Scorched-head-01.png|Scorched head in a jar. FO76 Morgantown Airport (O holy night).png|O holy night Nw ls mt airport.jpg|Loading screen en:Morgantown Airport ru:Аэропорт Моргантауна zh:摩根鎮機場 Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 76 Catégorie:Lieux des Samaritains Catégorie:Lieux de La Forêt